


Drifting

by Nimata_beroya (Mare9548)



Series: The Adventures of The Mudhorn Clan [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Din faces death again, Endnotes almost as long as the fic itself, Gen, No Dialogue, Not a death fic, Short One Shot, based on the mandalorian season 2 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Nimata_beroya
Summary: Din has seen death up close more times he can count and escaped it just as many. This time, he might not.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: The Adventures of The Mudhorn Clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, dearies!
> 
> I'm sooooo excited about season 2! My mind is reeling after watching the trailer and I cannot stop imagining how Din and baby Yoda ended up in those bits of troubles they teased us with. Some of my initial takes have changed since I watched the teaser for the first time (I'm on my umpteenth time by now, can't stop watching it) and of course, my muse went crazy with all the possibilities. So I HAD to write something.
> 
> This is my (possibly inaccurate) short take on the first 20 seconds of the trailer. One which is quite angsty and overdramatic. I doubt they went this way in the show, or at least, it'll be a bit less angsty.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and let me know if you do. Kudos and comments give me life!

The Razor Crest drifts in the vast, cold space, mortally wounded after a battle against the hunters coming after the kid. Neither Din nor the baby are longer the targets for Karga's bounty hunters, but there are plenty of freelancers in the galaxy eager to work for Imperials. 

The cargo bay is destroyed and air pressurization is compromised.

The right engine is failing.

Alarms blare all around the cockpit. Most systems are offline.

Not for the first time in his life, Din faces his imminent demise. His past near-death experiences had come in many different ways and for a wide range of reasons, but unlike the ones before, he might not be able to escape it this time around. The certainty is even stronger than it was with the E-Web Blaster incident. He knows he has only seconds before passing out. Death will come soon after that.

The locked door of the cockpit acts as a protective barrier against the vacuum of space, which is why he and the child are still alive and not dead after the explosion in the cargo bay below. The seal of the door at his back was not made for that, therefore, it's not completely hermetic; the precious air is escaping. They're on borrowed time, but it's running out fast. The oxygen contained in the small space is dropping rapidly.

He's already struggling to breathe. No matter how hard he tries, Din can't get enough air. The lack of oxygen is messing up with him. His sight blurs and darkens, his brain is barely able to come up with rational thought.

He's functioning on instinct alone.

The first thing he does is locking the baby up in his pram, which has its own air system and it'll grant him better chances of surviving. Din appreciates the small luck that is the navigation system still working at half-capacity since he cannot steer the ship manually, so he sets course to the nearest inhabited planet. Even without him flying it, he hopes that the ship moves with enough inertia to enter the atmosphere at an acceptable angle. The alternative will have the Crest disintegrating in a ball of fire before reaching the surface.

After he sets the destination, Din slumps back on the chair, a desperation to stay awake gnawing at him. It's a battle lost. Unconsciousness gets its claws on him and it doesn't let go. Din makes his last effort and turns his head to look over his right shoulder at the closed pram. A stifling sensation different from the one taking his life away squeezes his heart like a vise. 

His last thoughts are about the baby. He wonders what will happen to him if Din doesn't make it. Imps are still after him. Who will take care of him? Will anyone else protect him or will they use him as a bargaining chip like they did in the past? Din never expected to have a foundling of his own to take care of, but somehow the little green womp rat crawled under his skin and became more than that. At his eleventh hour, Din allows himself to admit it —that 50-year-old creature for which his life turned upside down became his son. And not just because the armorer said so. Their connection goes farther back and deeper than that.

_ Ad'ika. _ Din reaches for the pram but his fingers never touch it as unconsciousness viciously claims him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, we know tin dad and green son survive the entry, apparently falling into the ocean and being rescued (which brings me the question of what happens to the Crest? Is she at the bottom of the sea and it's going to be the last time we see her? I hope not. I'm rather attached to that ship). Anyway, I'm guessing this is the world where they run into Ashoka and Din tries to negotiate with that guy in the fight club to find a way off-world, maybe? Also, I'm making the wild prediction that this might happen halfway through the season (ep 3 or 4 tops)
> 
> According to me, they go to the frozen world in ep 1, run into some trouble in ep 2 which will end in a cliffhanger with the Razor crest being attacked/drifting, ep 3 is the new world and Ashoka Tano, ep 4 the fight club, by ep 6 something awful is going to happen —my instinct tells me that Din might lose the kid. I know that it has been a popular theory for months. At first, I didn't want to believe it but now I do. It's going to be so awful/awesome! We'll get to see furious Mando dad taking his son back. By eps 7 and 8 of course the big showdown.
> 
> I'm the only one who thinks that the x-wings are NOT after Din, that maybe they're working with him in an attack let's say to moof Gideon/imperials' base. I know that at first glance it seems the x-wings are chasing the razor crest but they're not shooting at it, and x-wings weren't flown by rebel pilots, the New Republic's now I guess? Correct me if I'm wrong. Canon is not my forte.


End file.
